All I Want For Chrismtas Is You
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A cute fluffy story of how Kendall and Anna spend the holiday


**A/N I wrote this for a very special friend, ****BigTimeStarKid1**** who faithfully reviews all of my stories and she deserves a Christmas story of her own as a way for me to thank her, so thank you Anna! I apologize now because I know this isn't the greatest, but I have yet again been battling a sinus infection and I don't feel like my head is connected to my body but I really wanted to get this out for you, so I hope you like it!**

I smile, loving the way it feels to have five children seated around the Christmas tree waiting expectantly with wide eyes. They're all Kendall's nieces and nephews, and we are together on Christmas day at his parent's house. I know exactly how the kids feel, and to be honest I think I'm more excited for them to open their gifts Kendall and I picked out for them than they are to open them. I love everything about the holiday, spending it with people you love and care about, and I especially adore giving gifts to others, no matter who the person is. I like seeing their reactions when they open them. "Who's been a good boy or girl all year?", Kendall teases as he comes back in with the wrapped presents for the kids.

A chorus of "I have", and "me" fill the room, and everyone smiles and laughs. I help Kendall pull the assorted packages out and I set each one on one child's lap according to the name tags we placed when we wrapped them. "Okay, are you guys ready?", I ask once they all have something to open.

"YES!", they all scream together, making me laugh yet again.

Kendall and I sit in front of them, and he pulls our camera out of his pocket to take a picture. "Say cheese", he coaches them and the flash goes off when all of the kids are beaming at the camera.

"Tome on Unky Kendy, I wants to open me pwesent", our three year old niece Bella blurts out.

"Yeah", little Jayden encourages. I don't blame them, they're eager and excited.

"Okay, on the count of three", Kendall says and the looks on each of the kid's faces is priceless as they wait as patiently as they can. "One...two..."

"Three", I yell, not able to wait any longer. Kendall is great with kids and I love watching him interact with them, but I can't stand the anticipation any longer. I watch as wrapping paper and bows go flying up in the air while the sounds of paper tearing fills my ears.

The smiles on each kid's face couldn't be any bigger as they beam at their new toys. "Oh my Gosh!", one of them yells. Then we hear a shriek and, "I always wanted this my whole entire life!" Next, there's a "Look mommy and daddy", as little Kylie holds up her doll that eats, sleeps, and goes potty. Wesley's little face is red as he tries with all his might to open the package to his remote controlled monster truck. "Ughhh", he sighs frustratedly and I extend my arm out to him as I scoot closer.

"Here little man. I'll help you", I tell him.

Finally eight year old Brady opens his all the way to reveal his new Nintendo3DS and I smile back at Kendall as Brady's mouth just hangs open as he sits completely still, most likely in shock. Kendall winks back at me and I giggle a bit. Brady is the oldest and Kendall thought he would play a trick on him by placing it into a bigger box, then another big box, and the biggest box of all, so it took a bit for Brady to get to his actual present. I watch as Brady runs straight to Kendall and throws his arms around my boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Thank you so much Uncle Kendall!", he shouts as Kendall falls backward, with Brady landing on top of him. I start laughing, it's just too cute not to, and then help both of them up.

"No problem, buddy", Kendall tells him and pats his head. "Merry Christmas", he addresses all of the kids.

"Do you guys like your gifts?", I ask.

Another eruption of "Yes" fills the room.

I am on my way to getting up off the floor when Kendall reminds them, "Don't forget to thank Auntie Anna, she helped."

As if they were cued, each child thanks me and bombards me with hugs, and then we leave the kids to play with their new stuff while Kendall goes to hang out with his dad and brothers, I join his mom and sister-in-laws in the kitchen. It's not long before dinner is ready and us ladies set the table and bring all the food into the formal dining room and we eat a Christmas feast filled with love and laughter.

When we're finished we hang out in the living room, sharing stories of Christmas past and Christmas present while the kids run around with an endless amount of energy. Out of nowhere, Wesley runs up to Kevin who's sitting on the right side of Kendall on the couch. "Daddy, can we play outside?", he asks.

"I don't know, it's pretty cold because of the snow and everything last night."

"I know daddy, but we want to play in the snow before it all melts away. We have our coats and hats and gloves", Wesley persists.

"I'll think about it", Kevin's wife says but Kylie comes into view with her hands pressed together in a prayer stance with the cutest pout on her face.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?", she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Ahh, let 'em go", Kendall pipes in loudly. Let me just mention that he is the biggest sucker when it comes to kids. "They're kids and it's Christmas and they want to play in the snow. Besides, how can you resist that little face?", he points to Kylie.

Wesley shouts, "Woo-Hoo", then sprints to the closet right inside the front door to get his coat and winter gear on.

"Yeah well that little face doesn't always work", Kevin informs Kendall. "Like when your daughter just wrote all over the freshly painted walls with marker, or when she cut her hair to look like Barbie's."

Kendall chuckles and shakes his head. "Wow".

"Come on", I stand up and take the little girl's hand. "I'll come out with you guys".

Five minutes later, Kendall and I are outside with the kids. The two girls and I are making snow angels while Kendall is helping the boys make a snowman, and a few minutes pass when a full fledged snowball fight is in order; girls against boys. Even though there's four boys and three girls, we still have the advantage because Kendall forgot his gloves and can't really form good snowballs. Needless to say, we have a great time playing with the kids until everyone's cheeks and noses are red, and teeth are chattering.

After getting the kids back inside, Kendall and I decide to make our way back home because it's getting dark and the roads aren't in the greatest condition. We give a round of hugs and go home loaded with gifts and food from his parent's house.

Our clothes are still wet from playing outside, so after unloading the car, we both go upstairs to change and by the time I get dried off and changed and meet Kendall downstairs, he has lit a fire in the fireplace and lain down several blankets and a mountain of pillows on the floor. "What is this?", I ask.

"Well I thought you might like to get warmed up after the fiasco at my mom's house." I notice the coffee table has been pushed to the side and is filled with two mugs of steaming liquid, a tin of fudge, and a plate of home-made chocolate chip cookies. Motioning to the table, Kendall says, "Hot chocolate and munchies, and", he points to the t.v. which is playing my favorite Christmas movie of all time _A Christmas Story, "_a movie." He beams up at me looking really proud of himself and my heart swells with love.

"It's so sweet", I exclaim as I take it all in.

"I even saved you the best seat in the house", Kendall pats his lap. How could I possibly say no to a snuggle session with my honey?

I make my way over to him. "I love you", I tell him as I push his thighs apart and sit against him so that my back is pressed against his chest and pull his arms around me.

"Love you too, babe. Merry Christmas", he wraps his arms tighter around me and drops a kiss on the top of my head. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

I got several things I had been wanting but the best gift of all doesn't cost anything. I tip my head back and lock my eyes with his beautiful green orbs. "All I want for Christmas is you". Kendall smiles and lowers his head down until his lips meet mine.


End file.
